The invention relates generally to a system and method for automatically adjusting an angle of a three-dimensional display within a vehicle.
Certain vehicles include a variety of displays configured to convey information to a driver. For example, an instrument panel may include gauges and/or displays configured to present information related to vehicle speed, fuel quantity, fuel efficiency, oil temperature, oil pressure, coolant temperature and engine speed, among other parameters. Certain instrument panels also include graphical representations of the displayed information. For example, the instrument panel may include a display configured to present a graph of fuel efficiency as a function of time. In addition, the vehicle may include another display within a center console configured to present further graphical information to the driver. For example, the center console display may present information related to navigation, environmental controls, and audio functions, among other information.
Certain vehicles may employ one or more three-dimensional (3D) displays to facilitate efficient presentation of information to the driver. The 3D displays may be autostereoscopic, thereby enabling the driver to view a 3D image on the display without the use of 3D glasses (e.g., polarized glasses, LCD shutter glasses, etc.). For example, the autostereoscopic 3D display may include multiple pixels configured to form an image on a display surface, and a parallax barrier positioned adjacent to the display surface to separate the image into a left-eye portion and a right-eye portion. To view the image in three dimensions, the autostereoscopic 3D display is positioned substantially perpendicular to a line-of-sight of the viewer. Unfortunately, due to variations in the lateral seating position of the driver and/or driver movement (e.g., in the lateral direction) in response to vehicle dynamics, the display may not be oriented substantially perpendicular to the line-of-sight of the driver while the head of the driver is directed toward the display. Consequently, the driver may not be able to view the image in three-dimensions.